Life With The Riffin's
by Smart Kira
Summary: Something I wrote after reading Chris Nest's fanfic entitled Seven Minutes in Heaven. So let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Life With The Riffin's

Years later in Peaceville everything changed. The Grojband was still together, they still went gigs and just simply rock out. Kin and Kon Kujira still playing the keyboard and the drums. Laney Penn still being the band manager and the bassist. Corey Riffin was still the guitarist and vocalist of the band along with his wife Mina. Yeah that is right everyone Corey and Mina got married. So one day when Mina was putting away some laundry, humming softly to herself as she worked. Completely unaware that she was being watched. Then the two assailants sprung into action. "Ahh" the two voices screamed.

"Uh" Mina said since she had little time to react. Shaking her face Mina shook the laundry off her face, now buried in a pile of clothes. She was met by the faces of two young boys one with blue hair and the other with green. "Troy and Brandon Riffin what's the meaning of this!?" said Mina slightly mad. Troy and Brandon's gleeful expression fell. "Now I have you!" Mina suddenly said. Brandon and Troy looking at their mother with confusion written across their faces. Suddenly both boys broke into a fit of giggles, as Mina tickled her two boys mercilessly. She couldn't imagine her life without Corey now or her two boys. Mina then stopped tickling the boys, and she pulled her boys close to her. As she did so both Troy and Brandon said "We love you mom" and kissed her cheeks. Before snuggling into her, Mina thought to herself sure she sang with Corey and his band and she enjoyed every second of it. But another thing she enjoyed was her two boys, they were a little mischievous but Mina loved them to the core. Suddenly the trio hears the door open and the two boys run from her arms yelling "Daddy!" Smiling to herself Mina got up to meet her husband Corey. The laundry Mina thought to herself could be finished later.


	2. Chapter 2

Life With The Riffin's Chapter 2

Laney Penn was happy for her best friend Corey Riffin. All though she did used to have a crush on him. That quickly evaporated because Corey had feelings for Mina. He only saw her as his best friend. Laney was honored when Mina asked her to be one of her bridesmaid on the day of hers and Corey's wedding day, with her sister Carrie being the other bridesmaid. Again Laney was honored when Corey and Mina asked her to be an aunt, to Troy and Brandon. She was even there for their births, alongside her husband Nick Mallory who became their uncle, and like Laney he was honored to have Troy and Brandon as his nephews. Yeah that is right people Corey and Mina somehow got Nick and Laney together, and then they got married. That in turn after years of Corey's sister Trina Riffin competing against anyone and everyone for Nick Mallory. She was eventually driven insane when Nick choose Laney and the pair had gotten married.

Sure Laney was still part band manger, but now and again she handed that title over to someone else. But she still played her bass position on the band, and she hoped that wouldn't change. Laney was pulled out of her thoughts by persistent tugging on her pants leg. Looking down she sees a little boy with dark brown hair, she scoops him up into her waiting arms. Feeling the little boy wrap his little arms around her neck and snuggle into her. Before saying "What are you thinking about mommy?" "Well Rick I was thinking about your uncle Corey and aunt Mina" Laney said. "Why?" Rick almost asked immediately in cussion. Taking a deep breath before she continued Laney then said "I was just thinking about the crush I had on your uncle Corey." Rick was about to say something else to his mother, Laney silenced him before continuing "and how happy I am for your aunt Mina." Suddenly the pair feels two strong arms around Laney's waist. "How are my two favorite people?" Nick Mallory asked. As he kissed Laney on the lips, causing their son Rick to go "Eww." Then kissing Rick on the cheek. Laney then answers her husband's previous question by saying "Everyone is fine Nick, we are both fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Life With The Riffin's Chapter 3

Kin Kujira now a young man had his own place. But he still took care of the technical things in the Grojband, as well as being the keyboardist. His wife Kim is a keyboardist as well for the for the Newmans, they are like two peas in a pod. He always still kept in contact with his twin brother Kon, who still was the drummer of the band. But now he had something in his life now too look forward too.

Kin finds himself on this night like many other nights, walking to a particular room in his house. He looks in and sees his wife Kim Kujira putting their oldest son Dex to bed, by reading him a bedtime story. Shaking his head he still doesn't know how he managed to marry one of the Newmans band members. He always thought of them as Grojband doppelgangers. But now he couldn't imagine his life without her. But don't get me wrong The Newmans and Grojband still have that friendly rivalry even after all these years. Suddenly a cry or rather a wail reaches his ears, as he races down to a nursery that is down the hall. Opening the door Kin just smiles as he picks up his son Rex, who is wailing his eyes out. Once Kin is able to quiet down his son and puts him back in his crib. He can tell someone is watching him he turns around and sees his wife Kim smiling at him. "Is Dex asleep" Kin asks. Kim just nods her head yes in response. Then Kin and Kim head to bed to get ready for the next day ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Life With The Riffin's Chapter 4

Kon Kujira the drummer of the Grojband, After all he and Kin have a strong brotherly bond, Kon just happens to live a couple of houses down from Kin and Kim, in there little town of Peaceville. Kon lives in his house with his wife Konnie Kujira. The drummer of the Grojband's rival The Newmans. Plus Konnie shares a deep sisterly bond with her sister Kim. Much like the way Kin and Kon and their brotherly bond.

So one day as Kon is practicing on his drums, for a new gig that the Grojband is going to in a few days. As Kon finally finishes practicing, he hears the door open and Kon looks up to see his son Ron enter. Picking Ron up as he laughs because Kon is tickling him. Then the door opens again but the pair doesn't seem to notice. That is until they hear a loud CLANG! Kon almost drops Ron. Ron himself covers his ears in response. Kon looks down to see his other son Jon about to clang the symbol with the drumstick again. Kon quickly grabs it out of his hand, and that is when he notices Konnie standing by the door with a smile on her face. Kon smiles back as he ushers the two boys, to the dinner table since it is time to eat. But not before he gives Konnie a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Life With The Riffin's Chapter 5

Who would have thought that these two people from the same group liked each other. But that would be the case for two of The Newmans band members. Vocalist and guitarist Carrie Beff and bass guitarist and band manager Larry Nepp. I mean come on they are almost the same.

They still are at war with their rivals the Grojband. I mean they still dress the same way as them. Still after all these years The Newmans are still the Grojband's doppelgangers. Don't get me wrong the feeling is mutual. The funny thing is even though the rivalry that is still between the two bands. So is the rivalry between Carrie and Larry's kids Terrie and Harry, and Mina and Corey's kids Troy and Brandon. Always trying to outdo one another in everything and anything. On both sides both sets of parents smile, because it reminds them of when they were young and acting this way.


	6. Chapter 6

Life With The Riffin's Chapter 6

Meanwhile in Peaceville's mental hospital. Locked in a padded cell so she wouldn't hurt herself. Strapped in a strait jacket was Trina Riffin.

"Oh Nick I love you so much." "You're so perfect you're the only one for me." "Why did you make me go insane, by marrying the Grojband red head Laney Penn." "Ah be quiet in there would yeah" a guard at the mental hospital yells in at Trina. Trina in response starts laughing like a maniac. The guard simply rolls his eyes and returns to his post.


	7. Chapter 7

Life With The Riffin's Chapter 7

Authors Note

From all my viewers and visitors of my story Life With The Riffin's. Who liked the story so much, and who would like me to continue. So PM me Smart Kira and let me know. Also if you would like me to write stories for the following pairings: Nick Mallory and Laney Penn, and Mina Beff and Corey Riffin. Send me your ideas and I can see what I can do. Also if you think these pairings go together let me know. Here are the pairings Kin Kujira and Kim Kagami, Kon Kujira and Konnie Kagami, and Carrie Beff and Larry Nepp.


End file.
